Sur demande
by Wyny
Summary: Comme tous les soirs, très tard, Draco poussait la porte de son bonheur. Et comme toujours, l'homme de sa vie l'attendait dans le salon. Comme tous les soirs, il l'aimait sans compter. Et comme toujours, son amant le lui rendait bien. Une belle image.


**Disclaimer** : Personnages et univers fantastiques ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ce n'est pas faute de demander, mais **JKR** a l'air d'y tenir...

**Attention** : que cela vous plaise, vous indiffère ou vous révolte, cette histoire traite d'une **relation homosexuelle** (mâle + mâle = mamours). A vous d'agir en conséquence.

**Note **: Toujours pas de nouveau POV original dans cette histoire, désolée pour ceux qui en attendent un. Ça viendra en son temps, mais en attendant, cet OS-ci est plus classique.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise tout de même, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sur demande**

--

Comme tous les soirs, très tard, Draco poussait la porte de son bonheur. Et comme toujours, l'homme de sa vie l'attendait dans le salon, un sourire grand comme Poudlard illuminant ses traits quand il le voyait.

Comme tous les soirs, le Serpentard enlaçait fougueusement son amant avant même d'ôter sa cape, ses bras se coulant aisément au creux des formes chéries, ses lèvres avides s'emparant de leurs jumelles avec un naturel transpirant l'habitude.

Comme tous les soirs, l'étreinte aimante était rendue avec enthousiasme et le baiser accordé sans même y réfléchir. Les deux jeunes hommes soupiraient alors de concert, tels deux plongeurs en apnée retrouvant goulument la possibilité de respirer.

Comme tous les soirs, l'urgence des retrouvailles apaisée et sans toutefois se décoller plus que nécessaire, ils s'installaient sur le canapé pour se raconter leur journée. Les yeux brillants de joie, ils se rassasiaient de la présence de l'autre, simplement heureux de pouvoir partager ces anecdotes.

Comme tous les soirs, Draco parlait de ses joies et soucis, plus ouvert qu'avec quiconque, et le brun écoutait attentivement, trouvant les mots justes, se montrant drôle ou réconfortant au besoin. Il lui confiait ensuite à son tour quelques nouvelles et Draco, épaté par sa propre curiosité, s'étonnait de vouloir en connaître toujours plus sur un autre être humain.

Comme tous les soirs, ils finissaient par migrer vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas ensemble, échangeant baisers, bouchées et plaisanteries au-dessus des casseroles. Ils avaient découvert avec surprise que cette activité qu'ils détestaient tous deux pouvait s'avérer plutôt agréable pratiquée ainsi.

Comme tous les soirs, Harry faisait l'andouille avec les ustensiles de cuisine, ravi de l'amuser, et Draco riait de bon cœur, heureux de relâcher la pression. A l'extérieur, il avait un statut, un nom et une réputation à tenir. Il était le froid Malfoy que son père avait forgé, maître chez les Serpentards, ennemi des Griffondors et méprisant avec tous les autres. Mais ici, derrière cette porte, c'était différent. Il était lui.

Comme tous les soirs, les plats n'étaient pas aussi réussis qu'ils auraient pu l'être, mais, assaisonnés de ce soupçon d'amour, ils étaient délicieux. Comment rester de marbre, en effet ? Comment ne pas aimer le fougueux brun ? Il y avait tant de force dans ses sentiments, tant de détermination dans ses actes et pourtant tant d'innocence dans tout son être. Ses défenses n'étaient pas faciles à passer, mais une fois conquis, il aimait sans compter.

Comme tous les soirs, ils dinaient en amoureux, riant, discutant, confiant, souriant, se disputant, taquinant, hésitant et flirtant tour à tour. Une attitude dont Draco ne révélait rien à l'extérieur. Un sentiment de détente qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris. Un moment simple qui pourtant signifiait tant depuis qu'il y avait succombé.

Comme tous les soirs, les vestiges du repas sitôt disparus, ils s'entrainaient l'un l'autre dans la pièce attenante, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux. Et la porte restait entrouverte, barrière inutile dans cet appartement dont eux seuls avaient la clef.

Comme tous les soirs, leurs corps se révélaient pour mieux se rapprocher, leur mains avides neutralisant habilement boutons, ceintures et autres attaches. Les courbes masculines n'étaient plus un problème entre eux depuis longtemps, et c'est avec gourmandise qu'ils passaient à une toute autre dégustation.

Comme tous les soirs, ils prenaient le temps malgré leur désir pressant, n'en appréciant que plus les différentes étapes. Draco adorait chaque instant et s'assurait, jamais lassé, que son compagnon les savoure au moins autant que lui. L'amour était un art dont il se voulait virtuose et qu'il pratiquait avec l'ardeur d'un élève enthousiaste.

Comme tous les soirs, l'un d'entre eux, déjà submergé de plaisir et doutant à ce stade de maitriser sa voix, donnait son accord d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de mordre un peu plus fort une lèvre martyr. Et son amant, attentif, s'en allait caresser de son membre impatient la plus intime partie de lui.

Comme tous les soirs, ils ne retenaient pas leur passion, plongeant avec délice dans cet océan de sensations. Étourdis par leur fièvre, ils arrivaient enfin à oublier le reste, à n'être qu'eux dans la tourmente. Et l'appartement vibrait en cadence jusqu'au point de rupture.

Comme tous les soirs, ils aimaient rester entremêlés, encore collants et luisants de sueur, la félicité les berçant jusqu'au sommeil. Ils étaient beaux ainsi. Non parce qu'ils s'accordaient ou s'opposaient élégamment. Simplement parce qu'ils s'aimaient et que ça se voyait.

Comme tous les soirs, Draco se réveillait avant que l'aube ne pointe son nez. Après une dernière caresse à son amant échevelé, il quittait tristement son étreinte inconsciente et ré-endossait son costume de parade.

Et comme tous les soirs, alors que la nuit tamisait encore les abords du château, Draco refermait la Salle sur Demande, laissant ses doux rêves s'évaporer derrière la porte et se mêler aux envies des autres.

--

* * *

_Voilà ! Un commentaire ? Mais j'adore les commentaires !_


End file.
